Typically, a human hair is extremely thin, having an average diameter of about 0.05 to about 0.08 mm. For this reason, hair material which is generally used in wigs or materials for increasing hair, or in hair extensions for accessories, is similar to human hair in also being thin.
In addition to natural hair from humans, synthetic hair, which is obtained through fabricating synthetic resin fibers such as nylon, modacrylic, and polyester, is also generally known as hair material.
When dyeing such hair materials, there is difficulty involved in coloring a thin hair material having a diameter of about 0.05 to about 0.08 mm such that a desired appearance is obtained, and in realizing a color and/or color tone which is in accordance with the preferences of individuals. Such hair coloring materials are absolutely required to not be easily discolored or to easily lose color, even when exposed to sunlight or washed, and are also required to have a minimum level of rigidity.
Difficulty is also faced when coloring a portion of a single strand of hair material with a different color or color tone than the remaining portion.
An excessively complex process is required to divide a single strand of hair into two or more parts and color each part with a different color.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 174683/89, a related art for coloring hair is disclosed.
Such related art for coloring hair requires particular care to prevent a remaining portion of hair material which is not to be colored, from being inadvertently dipped in dyeing solution. In this method, for example, when about 5 cm of a middle portion of hair material needs to be colored, only exactly this middle portion may be dipped in dyeing solution for a certain period of time.
Since accurately maintaining the hair material is required to prevent inadvertently dipping the portion of hair material which should not be dyed into a dyeing solution, there is a limitation in that control for accurately coloring a designated portion of the hair material is difficult.
When various types or a plurality of colors or color tones must be separately colored on hair material, the portion of hair which is designated to be colored is required to be dipped in a dye container each time that coloring is performed, and thus the number of steps is increased.
Thus, such a dipping method is limited in being difficult to apply in cases which require partial coloring, or in cases which require a single strand of hair to be colored with two or more colors or color tones.